The Times They Are A-Changin'
by avidfanficreaderguy
Summary: What if Randall knows Beth and he tries his luck by inviting her for a movie the night all hell breaks loose? How will it change the course of the story for Beth and everyone?


**Here is my first (and only) attempt at writing Fanfiction. The idea of this fic was just a passing thought i had when i watched Season 2 and 3. The idea has been nagging at me for awhile now and made worse by looking at the ensemble of the group which is lacking in badass female character ('cept Michonne, but her character is too unbelievably comic bookish, yea i get the irony). So i attempt to make one with an already existing female character (Beth). But to make it happen there needs to be a deviation from the original story. I hope this story is different enough from the rest to zombie-apocalypse fics to make it fun and is close to the source enough you still recognize who's who.**

**ANd i'm not usually one to quote anybody but the premise of the whole story is basically summed up by the quote below from a character from another of my favorite show House MD.**

Oh yeah i'm no native speaker and nor professional novel writer so forgive me if i made grammatical, punctuation mistakes, and spelling error (but some words are deliberately altered to make it sound like the character is talking genuine Southern accent).

_"Life is a series of rooms, and who we get stuck in those rooms with adds up to what our lives are._" -_Eve, House MD_

It was pouring in Route 13. A silver sedan sliced through the torrent of water. Its driver a young man with a shaggy dark hair. He looked like he was barely old enough to drive at such speed. He stole a glance at the gas meter hoping that the little needle hasn't moved from when he last seen it half an hour ago. It has. The car was running on empty. He cursed at himself for not stopping at the last gas station. Just when he started to wish he had taken that last exit he saw the bright light of a gas station. The man roared with relief as he slammed his hand on the steering knowing that he wouldn't have to sleep curled up in the freezing temperature tonight.

The man pulled up by one of the pumps. He moved around to the back of the car and took the cap off the gas tank and shoved the hose in. The man then scanned the surrounding area for any telltale signs of activities. It was safe, for now.

He gathered some supplies in a nearby remnant of a 24-hours convenience store. He visited the magazine section and smiled as he saw what he was looking for. It's been a long time since he had some. He was putting it in the basket when something fell with a thump behind him. He slowly put the basket he's been holding on the ground and quickly pressed his back against the shelf, his shotgun at the ready. He cursed as he heard a dull thud again followed by a sound of something rolling, it was louder than the first one meaning that whatever caused it, has moved closer. Gathering every ounce of courage he could muster he peeked around the corner. He closed his eyes and sighed away a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding. It was nothing, or to be specific, it was nothing worth putting a bullet into. It was just some kind of a rat. Just a fellow survivor trying to get by in this god forsaken wasteland. He removed himself from the wall and proceeded to the counter to grab some smoke. After all that he felt like lighting up some cigarette.

A few minutes later he was back in the comfort of his car, he placed his shotgun back in its place on the dash for quick action. The digital clock on the car displayed 0:03 AM. It was another day in hell for him, each day was the same nightmare as the one before. Kind of like his old life, he chuckled.

The man frowned as he saw one of the warning lights flashing on his speedometer. He looked closely at the flashing icon, hoping that he wouldn't have to find himself another car. He could make out the 2D image of a car with its door open. "False alarm?" he asked to himself in confusion as he looked at the driver door which was tightly shut. The question was soon answered by a growling sound behind him. He felt a pressure on his headrest. He knew he had to do something but his trembling hands refused to do what his brain asked of it. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the rear-view mirror. His brain might be disconnected from his muscle, but his sense was still working no matter how he prayed to God it wasn't. He could feel pressure intensified on his headrest. He could see and feel as a cold pale rotting hand reached out from behind, it grabbed his shoulder while the other one grabbed his head. The smell was worse than anyone would expect of a rotting carcass, how come he didn't notice such putrid smell earlier?

The camera was suddenly outside of the car as the man screamed an agonizing, ear-splitting scream, his blood spraying the inside of the window before it zoomed out until the gas station was just a tiny speck in the midst of the cold darkness of the desert.

The cinema lights went up and the tension that was filling the room quickly seeped away, replaced by people's laughter and chatter as they got up and exited the cinema.

Beth felt Randall's arm slide away from her shoulder as he got up, "really Randall?"

"What?" Randall asked, feigning confusion despite knowing full well that she was going to find the film suck. But he'd lie and do pretty much anything just to get her to be with him.

"You drove me all the way here to see that? It was surprising those zombies didn't get that fool sooner, rule number one: Always check the backseat! And don't get me started on the fake blood." Beth said fervently as she shook her head.

"It did the job ain't it? I reckon you shrieked a few times, like when that guy turns out to be zombie all along. I thought my eardrums were gonna burst."

Beth chuckled when she remembered that ridiculous 'revelation' scene, "I did not!"

"Sorry but my ears don't lie. So it's one point for me right?" He asked, smiling smugly.

"Wait. You screamed like a baby when that one zombie exploded." Beth said as they exited the cinema. The onslaught of noise of the Saturday night traffic and the crowds enjoying their night with their family, lovers and friends almost drowned out her words.

"That's because I honestly didn't know zombies can explode," argued Randall. Beth sighed with relief knowing that she wouldn't have to eat his choice of disgusting food tonight.

She saw something lit in his eyes.

_Or not. _

"You screamed when that mummy guy appeared. I can't believe of all things you fell for that." Randall laughed at Beth's reddening face, it was all the confirmation he needed.

"Just to be clear, I didn't scream because I was afraid of that…whatever you call that thing was, but the CGI was so bad it was scary!" Beth retorted but Randall didn't seem to pay attention to her excuse as soon after he turned and looked at her with that wide idiotic grin of his that told her she was so screwed.

"A scream's still a scream Bethy. I'm feeling like eating something greasy…and fatty today, what do you say we head on to that fine place right there?" He said gesturing towards a joint across the street which obviously from the looks of it didn't serve tofu dogs, not that she had any choice in the matter. Before she could respond her friend has already grabbed her hand and dragged her across the street, "tell me again why am I still going out with you!?"

It was approaching midnight when the pair of friends finally decided to call it a day. Beth turned on her phone to find that she got 10 miss calls from her pa, and 2 from Maggie, her big sister who was working in local hospital as medical intern having recently graduated from the fancy medical school up north, which was why she knew it was really her pa using her sister's phone because Maggie would be too exhausted to bother with her, and besides she knew better than to disturb her when she was out with Randall.

Beth pocketed her phone, deciding not to tell Randall about the miss calls so as to not ruin the perfect evening. Thankfully he was distracted with his stupid hot dog. _Men and their sausage._ She smiled to herself, when they were together like this it was easy to forget that they were friends and not something more. Sure that she'd known Jimmy longer than she knew him, but it felt like she knew him more than she did her own childhood friend. She honestly didn't know when Jimmy started to change, if she had to guess it was when he decided to try out for the football team. Ever since then, every time she approaches him, he always has that look in his face as if she's just one of those drooling girls who follow him around the corridors. Suddenly he was too cool to be seen with her. Randall though, he didn't change. Having moved 'next door' 3 years ago it wasn't difficult to like the guy even though at first sight they were unalike. He was outgoing, a little on the wild side, had no trouble making friends, chatterbox even and she, the farmer's daughter with introvert personality who nobody pays attention to. Beth was sure if Maggie hadn't already been off to college they'd be drawn to each other like magnet to a metal.

It was a slow process but as years went on they bonded over common interest in scary movies, gaming, bands, kayaking, hiking, and pretty much anything that involves the great outdoors. Growing up in the rural Georgia she has developed a sort of affinity with the nature and scenery around her. Even with the advent of the internet, she still enjoyed a walk or two with her pa every week.

"It's gettin' cold and your mouth ain't gonna feed itself," Randall's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Um sorry what?"

"The deal says if Randall gets to eat Bethy's food, Bethy gets to eat Randall's food."

"Oh yeah, this…thing. You call this food?" Beth said looking down at the glistening thing in her hand with a disgusted look on her face. They might be best friends, and share many interests but it didn't mean she had to agree with his definition of 'food.'

"Says the guy who eats nothing but lettuce everyday"

"Look, I see that you already ate yours, and I know you like it very much, so I'm going to be a friend and give you mine."

"I do like it, but it's more fun to watch you eat."

"Sadist." Beth said as she pinched her nose and ate the hot dog.

"Atta girl, don't act so disgusted, I know you like it," Randall said proudly, gentle fingers brushing her shoulder.

"It kinda taste nice, I guess," Beth said after she was finished.

"You're just saying that."

"When I was little my pa used to take us to movies on weekends like this, afterwards he took us to that place, not even Shawn had liked how greasy it was. I remembered stealing a bite or two from his burger after pa refused me another burger."

This time Randall turned to look at Beth to see if she was kidding, "so why don't you like it now?"

"Not many people are as lucky as you, y' know? Some of us actually have to watch what we're eating to stay fit."

"With the hobbies you keep I wouldn't peg you as one of the girls."

"It's not about being a girl, it's about being healthy."

"Bethy, eating grass all day is not healthy."

Beth couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I don't eat 'grass all day', that one occasion was just to piss you off."

"I knew it, no sane people would subject themselves to having that goo of toxic waste. And if you're fishing for a confession, you ain't getting none."

"And I ain't expecting one." Beth smiled, yes, her best friend was one stubborn fool, he'd die before she could force one confession out of him.

Randall brushed his unruly dark hair and he suddenly remembered something. He took a hesitant look at his watch, "aw man, look at the time. Your old man's gonna be so pissed at us."

Beth chuckled, now it was his turn to worry, though she kind of felt bad for not reminding him. You can't blame a girl for wanting to have fun. "Relax already. The farm is two hours away, we're already late the moment you decided to stop by that place. You know what we should do? We should buy some for my father."

"You think that'll help?"

"I can't guarantee anything, though I'd say it'll improve your chances."

He suddenly pulled up and got out of the car. She shot him a 'are you really gonna leave a girl by the side of the road all by herself' look, to which he just replied coolly "I think I saw a place just 'round the corner. Just wait in the car."

"Damn."

"It's alright, you did your best. I'm sure he'll understand that."

"Easy for you to say, he's your father." Randall said as he got back in the car and slammed the door. Beth followed him inside.

"I can't wait to leave this boring town and go to college, I mean, what kind of town close shops at eleven on Saturday night. When I visited my cousins in Atlanta we had so much fun we slept in the morning."

"I wouldn't trade anything for that refreshing feeling when you breathe the fresh morning air"

"You've never been outside the county, you don't know what it's like, there's so much things to do in the city, and you can't deny that. Hell, we had to drive two hours to watch a movie. If this trip tells you anything it is that."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" She looked at Randall, her brow raised.

Randall stole a nervous glance at Beth, "oh no you don't. Your father's gonna kill me."

"Yeah because it's totally fine by him for you to get his daughter home two hours later than what you promised him?"

"Atlanta is like a hundred miles away."

"Uh huh."

"Oh don't give me that."

"Give you what exactly?"

"That look that says I'm just making up excuses to save myself from getting my ass-kicked by your father"

Beth smirked, "that sounds 'bout right."

Randall was thinking of another excuse when he saw the traffic ahead slowing to a stop.

_What the hell is this, there's never been enough people in Senoia for the road to jam like this_. Randall thought.

Randall noticed a soldier who was speaking to the driver ahead of him walking towards his car. The soldier bent down and peered inside as if he was looking for something, "sir, I need you to turn back. This road is closed."

"What's happening?" Beth asked from inside, but before the soldier could reply he was interrupted by shots fired from the road far ahead. He quickly detached himself from the car and radioed someone. Randall craned his head outside the open window to peer past the stagnating traffic. He could recognize the sound of controlled burst of automatic firing anytime.

Randall got off the car to get a clear view before he turned to the soldier, "are you shootin' at our people?" He asked impatiently, his face was a mix of anger and bewilderment.

"Sir, I need you to return to your car." The soldier ordered, Randall could see that the soldier was itching to train his rifle on him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. It's our family and friends you're shooting at in there!" He demanded, his face now a mere inches from the soldier's.

"The town is under quarantine. No one is to enter or leave the quarantined area."

"Quarantine? What for?"

"Rabies."

"You must think we're some dumb hicks to believe something so full of shit like that."

"Please sir, if you know what's good for you, stay out of the town." The soldier said as he proceeded to stop another car behind them. To Randall's surprise he saw Beth stalking after the soldier.

"Hey, if it's rabies why are you in here shooting people when you should be in there treating them!" Beth asked, her shaking voice betrayed her despair and confusion. It was rare to see Beth overcame by her emotion like this as she was the kind of person who avoided confrontation at all costs and preferred to bottle up her feeling.

"We're under orders to shoot the infected on sight."

"I don't care if the President hisself sent you here, I won't let you slaughter those people!" Beth shouted daringly to the soldier's retreating back.

"Forget it. There's no way we can get through them," Randall told Beth who was still hounding the soldier for answers. She turned around to face him once she realized that it was hopeless.

"We gotta find a way in. We gotta! My family's in there!"

"Get in the car."

"What!? H-how could you? I ain't leavin' them!" Her bravado suddenly faltered as the tears started to spill from her clear blue eyes and over her soft cheeks.

Randall came over to Beth and just hugged her until she calmed down, "'course we ain't leaving them. I'm tellin' you to get in because I know a way in there," Randall explained, still embracing her in the hug.

Moments later they were back in his car, Randall put his car in first gear, spun the steering wheel hard to the left and didn't give a single glance to the approaching soldiers when he revved the car as he attempted to make a turn. The back tires squealed as Randall let go of the handbrake and sped away. Beth looked confused as they left the commotion behind them. "Where are we going? Why are we going away from the town? Randall we have to go back!" Beth demanded, her playful attitude from earlier completely gone replaced by fear and confusion.

Randall answered by making a hard turn into a narrow dirt road which earned him a squeal from his passenger. He spun the steering to the right to compensate for the skid. Once the rear tires gained traction he shifted to third gear and depressed the throttle a little harder. The car picked up speed, just enough for him to navigate through the dark and twisting dirt road. Randall spared a glance at Beth, he knew he was going to be in big trouble after this but he would never let down his best friend.

The dense forest gave way to a stretch of verdant pastures, and he knew he was halfway there. The main building slid away to the right of the windshield as the car passed it. It would be just a moment now. As he cleared a corner Randall stamped on the brake when he saw the way out leading to the town was blocked by an upturned Humvee. But that was the least of his worry as there were angry mob crowding it. If he hadn't known better he'd say these people were…zombies. He rolled up the windows before he honked at the people to clear out, he felt a sudden chill when his fear was confirmed as the 'mob' turned to look at him with that wild frenzied eyes that conveyed an emotion resembling one would expect from a hungry predator.

"There ain't no way we're getting' through that," Randall looked at the rear-view mirror to prepare to turn around instead his heart jolted when he saw what must have been dozens of the crazed people heading straight towards them. He looked to the girl beside him and she looked at him, with that pleading look, as if asking him to assure her this wasn't really happening. But this was happening and it would do them no good in denying it, at least for now. He didn't say it aloud because he needed space to sort his own thoughts first. He looked around, the crowd from either way was catching up fast. He looked to the right where it was still relatively clear and decided there was no other way for them but the farm's main building.

He stepped on the gas as he followed the road to the building in the middle of the open space. He could see a figure standing there, it was a soldier shooting at them, no, he was shooting at the zombie people behind them. He shouted something at the pair but he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"Beth as soon as the car stopped you must make a run for it to that house, ya hear me? Beth!" Randall looked at his unresponsive friend and took her hand in his. Her trembling hand was so small and soft, and a fierce protectiveness swelled up in his chest.

The car skidded to a stop and Randall quickly got out and ran around the car to help Beth out. The soldier gave them a covering fire as the horde of zombies advanced into the farm grounds.

Once they were inside the soldier slammed the door shut and motioned Randall to help him move a sofa to block the door. They moved it just in time before the horde of those frenzied people could burst it open. The soldier gestured them to keep quiet as he stealthily turned off every lights in the building. Randall crawled to a nearby window and peeked through the curtain when the groaning and scratching noise from outside died down. He gasped as he saw more zombies came pouring in from the darkness of the surrounding woods. There were gunshots, screams and blasts from somewhere beyond the woods and he knew that was where their hometown was.


End file.
